Satan's Sandy Love: A Crocodile x Mirajane Tale
by ZeenoDaAlien
Summary: Crocodile and his right hand man Daz Bones hire the beautiful Fairy Tail mage Mirajane to help them on a dangerous quest. The attraction between Mira and Crocodile is instant and heavy, will this young mage bring out a gentler side of the pirate? Will Mira be able to handle a gruff outlaw like Crocodile? Will Bones not feel like a total third wheel?
1. Fairy Tail's Warm Welcome

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail's Warm Welcome**

A full moon shines down on the city of Magnolia as two strangers walk up to the city limits. One is tall with dark skin, and dressed in a pressed suit. The other is an impressive looking man with a scared face and a golden hook. The two men study the city before continuing in. Elsewhere in the Fairy Tail building, the guild members are up to their usual antics. "DAMMIT GRAY YOU DROOPY EYED BASTARD WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Gray sat up and immediately removed his shirt, "You heard me you squinty eyed loud mouth. Ice make is GALAXIES better than that little light show you call fire magic." As Natsu and Gray proceeded to go about their usual squabble the two men entered Fairy Tail's doors. Erza, having pummeled Gray and Natsu, looked at them with suspicion an walked to the door "Who are you two? And what do you want here?" The large man with the hook looked down on her and smiled "The names Crocodile brat, and we're here looking for a. Hm. Bones, what was she called?" The other man, Daz Bones , looked from the guild hall to his boss. "A mage." "That's right a mage, we're looking for a mage. If you know where to find her I just may not kill you lot. Kuhahahaha!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ONE HANDED SON OF A BITCH!?" An angered Natsu jumps up and rushes Crocodile. "Wing Slash of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu unleashes a brutal attack on the man who, along with his partner is consumed with the Dragon Slayer's flames. "Take that! No one messes with Fairy Tail!" The flames start to settle. "KUHAHAHAHA! And what was THAT supposed to be?" The two men step from the flames unscathed. All members of Fairy Tail gasp in shock. "N-no way, how can that be?!" Erza jumps back and uses her re-quip abilities to change into her Heavenly Wheel armor. "You little brats actually call yourselves Fairies? Kuahahaha! You here that Bones? We're up against a bunch of fairies! Kuhahaha!" Erza prepares herself for combat. "Yes, and I'm the queen of them!" Erza bolts forward and pelts the two with hundreds of swords, only to find that they pass straight through Crocodile and bounce right off Bones. "Im-Impossible!" "Kuhahahaha! Bones, I think this little girl is just up your alley!" Bones walks forward and turns his arm into a blade. "Now, tell us the location of the mage named Mirajane Strauss, or I'll be forced to kill you." Erza looks at the man and his bladed arm in shock. "Wh-what do you want with Mirajane?!" Crocodile steps forward, "What we want is of no concern to you brat. Just tell us where she is." A blast of flame flies through his stomach. "Hm?" "Of no concern to us? You come into our building and demand one of our friends and you say it's of no concern to us?!" Crocodile's wound heals itself as he turns to the young dragon slayer. "PLEASE EVERY ONE STOP THIS!" The silver-haired mage, Mirajane , walked down the stairs of the guild hall. Crocodile looked up at her as she descended the steps and thought to himself. "My, my, she's ever more beautiful than the rumors state." As Mira walked down she made eye contact with Crocodile, his slicked back hair, confident smile, the scar across his face. Her heart skipped a beat, and her foot missed a step. "Whooooooa!" Mira almost fell straight down the steps but out of nowhere a cloud of sand formed underneath her and cushioned her fall. Gray sighed with relief. "That was close, nice catch Max!" He scanned the room. "Where is he?" Levy poked her head out from a pile of books. "Max isn't here, he decided to drag Nab on a mission." Gray turned back to Mira on the sand. "But if Max isn't here then who…" "LOOK!" Natsu points at a trail of sand leading from Mira all the way to Crocodile's foot. "His. His. HIS FOOT TURNED INTO SAND!" All member's jaws drop. Erza begins questioning him, "Max may be strong but not he can turn INTO sand, what kind of wizard are you?!" Crocodile looks around at everyone then scoffs, "Wizard? What the hell are you brats talking about?" He then turns into sand and travels across the trail and reforms holding Mira in his arms. He smiled down at her with a slightly more gentle grin that he had been using. She had to look away to hide her rosy cheeks. "Um, you can put me down now." She looked back up at him, even though his faced was scarred and his hand was a large golden hook, she couldn't help but find him handsome. She started blushing again. "Very well, if you want." Crocodile places her down and looks back at the rest of the guild. "Well, looks like I've got what I've come for, come Bones, we're done here." He begins walking towards the door as Bones joins him. Along with Mira. "Please everyone, don't worry. I know this man. He's been in contact with Master and I've been hired to help him with a job." Erza re-quips into her base armor. "But Mira, are yous ure you can trust these two?" Mira looked away back at Crocodile. "I can handle myself, you should know that more than anyone Erza." Natsu dashes past her. "YOU MAY BE OKAY WITH HIM BUT I SURE AS HELL AIN'T! TAKE THIS YOU SANDY PRICK! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu's attack is stopped short of Crocodile's face as Crocodile had grabbed his neck with his right hand, Natsu starts drying up and thinning out. "Foolish brat, you could've lived." "Boss, let him go." "What's that Bones? Let him go? Hmph. Oh why not." Crocodile drops a living, yet very dehydrated Natsu on the ground and leaves the guild hall. Bones turns and holds the door open for Mira to walk though. Before he leaves he turns to Erza. "Be sure to get him water, lots of it." He then leaves hearing only shouts for someone named "Juvia".


	2. Mira's Toughest Job

**Chapter 2: Mira's Toughest Job**

Mira, Bones, and Crocodile walk quietly until they reach the outer limits of Magnolia. Crocodile stops and looks up at the sky as he lights a new cigar and just stands there. Mira looked him with admiration as the moonlight reflects off his golden appendage. She felt herself blushing again and forced herself to speak to him. "S-so Mr. Crocodile I heard from master that you needed me for an important quest." He looked back at her and gave her a devilish grin. She gave up on hiding her blushing face by now. "That's right. Me and my partner here are on a, call it a personal quest, a quest that your power is needed for." "Oh? What kind of quest is this? Must be dangerous if powerful guys like you need help." She smiles at Crocodile and he turns his head back away from her. The truth is any one would've have done as long as they could swim, but when he heard of Mirajane and her unrivaled beauty he knew he had to have her for this quest. Crocodile turned back around to face her, giving a much gentler look than he normally does. "Just to be clear, you CAN swim right?" "Swim? But of course I can swim silly! Who doesn't know how to swim?" She said this with a big smile, although the two men remained silent. They both just looked at her with what she thought looked like embarrassment. Bones spoke up for them, "Well you see, neither of us can swim. That's why we need help. Not just anyone's help, someone who can swim and is powerful, someone like you. She tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, you two can't swim? Aw, that's cute. Maybe I'll teach after the mission." She was mostly talking to Crocodile, the thought of him taking off his large coat and being in nothing but a swimsuit. No, no. She had to stop this thinking. Had to be professional. "Kuhahahaha! As much as I'd enjoy you in a bikini my dear, me and my partner literally can't swim thanks to our devil Fruit powers." Mira figured her face would be permanently red after all this was over. "Devil…Fruit? I take it that's how you become sand?" "Crocodile smirked at her in an annoyingly attractive way. "I'll explain on the way, come Mirajane, Bones. We have treasure to secure." The three start off North as Crocodile and Bones explain Devil Fruits and a bit of their history. "Wait! You two are pirates? Seriously?" She tried very hard to knock back the thought of being swept away by the handsome swash buckler. "WERE, pirates." Explained Crocodile. "We were pirates, we're more like basic outlaws now, but soon as we get the blueprints I hired you to get, I'll be rich enough to start up a new crew. " "Sounds awfully exciting!" The more Mira spoke with Crocodile, the more and more she felt attracted to him. When they finally reached the coastline Crocodile ordered Bones to get some fire wood. "We'll need to camp out here for a while." Mira felt a tug in her stomach as she had never been alone with Crocodile since they left the guild hall. He sat on the sand looking out on the coast. She sat next to him, and scooted very, very close. "So, Crocodile. Um. Why do we need to wait exactly?" She inched a little closer. She wanted to touch his hand but she remembered what happened when he grabbed Natsu and dried him out. He looked down at her, not seeming to mind the closeness. "Well, where we need to go is inside an underwater cave, but the entrance to that cave only opens on the 3rd of every month. Which is in two days. So we have to wait." He looked her over, before continuing. "So Mira, what type of bikini do you plan to wear when the entrance opens?" He asked with a devilish grin that made Mira blush uncontrollably. She went with the mood. "Well, Croco-Chan, I was thinking of this nice little string one I got awhile back. Maybe I should just model all of them for you." She started leaning closer, yet still hesitant of his touch. "Would you like that?" He grabbed her hand, at first she flinched, then, she noticed nothing was happening to her. She looked up into his eyes. "Heh, don't worry my sweet, I would never drain a beauty such as yourself." He leans in close to her face; they're now only inches apart. He smelled of sand and cigars, she loved it. His slicked back hair glinted in the rising sun, she loved it. He gave off a feeling of dry warm that made her clothes uncomfortable; she just wanted to rip them off. Crocodile stared at her brilliant blue eyes. She was so small and innocent, so uncorrupted, yet she gave off an over empowering sense of dread and power. He knew that at any moment she could go wild and maybe even hurt him. He loved it, he never met any woman with such beauty and strength such as Mirajane, her long curves and ample bust made him crave her. The thought of having such a gorgeous and powerful woman by his side enticed him. As they both mentally striped each other, Crocodile finally made the move and placed his hand on her cheek and his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. His mouth was warm, his breath tasted like ash. The demon side of Mira took over and she grabbed his head and became for forceful with the kiss. Her tongue assaulting his. He was loving it, the fact that's he had a violent side made him want her more. She broke the kiss and stood up. "I think I need something a little more fitting." She summoned her Take Over magic and Changed into her Satan Soul form. Crocodile's grin only widened, almost as much as his scar. He removed his heavy fur coat and stood. "Well, well my dear. So this is why you're called a demon." She moved and was instantly right in front of him. "I didn't say you could talk." One clawed hand was placed on his golden hook and the other grabbed the back of his head shoving his face to hers. Crocodile thought excitedly to himself. "Oh yes, I'm defiantly keeping this one." Bones leaned against a tree watching. "Hmph, seems the boss actually found something other than treasure to care about." He placed down the fire wood he had found and walked off to get some more. "Hopefully they won't take too long. The sun is rising and I've had no sleep for days.


	3. The Conflict Begins

**Chapter 3: The Conflict Begins**

Crocodile and Mira were deep in a passionate kiss. Suddenly he broke away from her. "What's wrong? Getting cold feet?" Crocodile steps away from her and walks closer to the shore, staring at the water intently. Mira walks to his side. "You okay?" "Hmph. BONES! HURRY UP BACK HERE!" Suddenly a large monster rose from the water. The monster looked like a giant shrimp mixed with an octopus. "Wh-what the hell is that?!" Crocodile lit a new cigar and cracked his neck. "That my dear, is part one of your job. You ready?" "Mira simply rises up with her wings. "Ready? I'm always ready." Mira dashed forward and immediately cracked the monster in the face, knocking it back into a large rock. "How's that Croco-Chan?" Crocodile laughed to himself. "Very impressive Mira! But you should always watch your back!" "Huh?" No sooner had he said had the monster reared back at smacked Mira with a tentacle sending her crashing into the beach. Crocodile looked down at her with a grin. "Told ya. Now let me show you how it's really done." He leaps high into the air summoning sand form the beach to rise him high enough to be level with the monster. "Desert La Spada!" Suddenly large blades made of sand blast out of Crocodile's hands and slash the monster in multiple spots. "Kuhahahaha! How'd ya like that? Dammit Bones where are you?!" As if he was summoned, Bones flew from out of the trees, dashed across the beach and jumped at the monster turning his fingers into blades. "Atomic Spar!" He flies past the monster landing on the rock behind it. "Wow, these guys really don't mess around." Mira sat back up and and rose back up into the air. "Time for me to show them what I can do!" Mira flies forward and is about to land a devastating punch when Crocodile stops her. "Don't even worry yourself Mira." "Huh?" Mira stopped mid-air. "Why?" Crocodile lowered himself back to the ground. "Because my love, this creature is already dead. Desert La Spada." He nonchalantly throws sand blades at the monsters. When they made contact, the monster falls into tiny pieces. 'I..You guys...What the hell happened?" Bones jumps back to the beach. "Simple. I sliced it into pieces, Boss just had to loosen the hold between the pieces." Mia landed next to Crocodile looking at him with even more admiration than before. Wow, she thought to herself, if he has someone that strong under his command then he must be unbelievably powerful. "So, the monster's dead, does that mean the entrance is clear?" She asked innocently. "KUhahahaha! No my dear! That was only the FIRST monster, there's a whole pack to slay before the path is clear." Mira dropped to her knees in discouragement. "A whole pack?! Ooooohhh maaaaan." Crocodile just smiled and laughed to himself. "Heh heh, come now, don't get so discouraged. With the three us together, we'll slaughter anything that comes our way." Mira transforms out of her Satan Soul and lays on the beach. "We'll we be fine for awhile at least? I'd loooove for some sleep right now." Crocodile sits next to her and places his hand on her head giving her a pet. "Then go ahead a rest if you need to. I don't care much for sleeping. You too Bones, I'll need your mind as sharp as you blades so as to make sure my new found treasure here doesn't get harmed. heh." "Of course boss." Bones walks off behind the tree line to a camp he had set up prior. "Mira looks back up at Crocodile who was watching the sun rise. "You know, I don't need protection. I'm an S-Class wizard after all." Crocodile looks up at the sky with a strangely peaceful look on his face. "There was a time when I was considered a powerful member of a group, then some rubber punk came in and pulled me back down to Earth. Remember girl, just because you're powerful, doesn't mean there isn't someone even stronger out there." Mira looked ta him with amazement. He just keeps getting better and better, she thought. "So..Croco-Chan, HeeHee. Do you think we should pick up where we left off? Hmm? Hmm? Hm-Oh." Mira then feel asleep mid-sentence. "Heh, little thing must have worn exhausted herself with that, magic? Heh, crazy place this Fiore." Crocodile got up and got his coat then draped it over Mira to keep her warm. "Never thought an old crusty pirate like myself was even capable of these kinds of feelings. How unfortunate for you Mira." He then kissed her on the forehead as she slept and sta next to her, keeping her safe as she slumbered.


End file.
